Drunken Realizations
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Naruto's gay, and everyone knows, except Sasuke. They both go to a party and Naruto is questioned by two companions. Will he confess his love to Sasuke? Yaoi, boyxboy, LEMON in ch3XD rated M just to be safe! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012:** Hello, my glorious readers! Sorry I haven't made another wonderful story for you all to enjoy, so think of this one as an apology! Also, it's not a GrimmIchi fanfic, sorry to disappoint! But it's still a hot couple! And for those of you that may have noticed, I took off the second GrimmIchi fanfic I made so I can fix it. It will be up later on when I finish it!

**Sasuke:** Ugh…stop being a kiss-ass! Can you just get this thing started?

**Naruto:** Hey! You jackass, be nice to Angelchan, she's finally making a story about us!

**Angelchan2012:** Aww thanks Naruto! *hugs* ok readers, I hope you're ready for this one! Oh, guys say what I told you to say got it?

**Sasunaru:** Please read and review! Also, Angelchan does not own Naruto!

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

**-Naruto's POV-**

"Sasuke, are you ready or what?" I shouted out, waiting for Sasuke, _Man he takes forever! I swear when it comes to getting ready for something, he's just like a girl!_ "Shut up Dobe! I'm coming, I'm coming!" he shouted, jumping down the stairs. When I looked at him, he was wearing a tight fitting black top, with mesh sleeves and tight black jeans with converse. _Holy crap! He's hot!-wait, did I just think that? I mean he looks se-good! Good! I can't be thinking stuff about him like __**that**__, besides I'm straight, right? Well, since everyone know… I guess I'm not…Oh well! _

"What are you looking at, Dobe?" Sasuke questions with a usual scowl across his face, "N-nothing, nothing! Let's just get going, we're gonna be late!" I answer quickly, _I hope he didn't see me oogling at him! Besides, he's straight, __**we**__ could never happen._ I sigh quietly as we walk over to my orange Nissan* and get in.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"What are you looking at, Dobe?" I ask, wondering why the hell he's looking at me. "N-nothing, nothing! Let's just get going, we're gonna be late!" he answers, looking away blushing. I finally notice that he's wearing a tight black long sleeved shirt with jagged cuts across the sleeves showing some skin, along with midnight black jeans that fit snuggly around his waist and legs. _Well, he finally wears something that __**isn't **__orange and it actually looks __**good**__ on him-wait, did I just complement him mentally? I'm loosing it._ I finally walk over to him and we quietly walk to his car. Once inside and we're wearing seat belts, he fires up the engine and we take off. _I'm surprised; he's actually quiet for 5 whole minutes! I wonder what's wrong with him. _"Now where are we going again, Dobe?" I question, breaking the silence. "Ugh… I told you earlier, Kiba's throwing a party to celebrate Shino proposing to him! God, you never listen do you?" he answers. "But why should I go? I'm not some faggot." Came my reply, at this Naruto flinched a little. _What did __**that**__ mean?_ "Why not celebrate with them and show them support? I mean they are our friends right?" he answered.

**-Naruto's POV-**

"But why should I go? I'm not some faggot." Sasuke answered. I flinched a little, _I hope he didn't see that, but that hurt…A LOT… but at least now I know that __**we**__ could never happen after all…_ "Why not celebrate with them and show them support? I mean they are our friends right?" I answered. Once we arrived to the bar, everyone was already inside, chatting and congratulating the new couple-to-be.

**-Normal POV-**

"Congratulations!" Sakura exclaimed, she was a huge yaoi fan girl, so of course she would be happy. That and she was gay, hence her giving up chasing after Sasuke a couple years ago, that and because she knew Naruto had a crush on him too. All the girls, and some guys, knew about Naruto's crush on Sasuke that's why they gave up chasing him and tried to let love take its course. "Thanks Sakura," Shino said, "and to everyone else for being here tonight to celebrate my-our wedding celebration." Cheers were heard throughout the bar. Music started playing and the dance floor was filled. Naruto made his way to the bar and said, "Hey Kiba, Shino, congrats!" "Thanks Naruto!" they chimed, blushing after realizing they said it in unison and smiling to each other. "I'll leave you two alone," Naruto chuckled, "don't wanna be a cockblock." After hearing that, all three of them laughed hard. After calming down, Kiba said, "Naruto, let's go talk somewhere a little more privately."

**-Naruto's POV-**

"Uh, o-okay." I answered; _I hope they're not going to talk about __**that**_. Once they got up, we moved to the men's restroom. _Not exactly a __**private**__ place_, I thought. Once inside they locked the door and faced me. "So, have you told him yet?" Kiba asked. "Or at least given hints?" Shino questioned. "Uh, I have absolutely no idea what you're talkin' 'bout!" I said, _please don't talk about this, I don't wanna hurt more than I already do_. "Come on, you know what we mean, Naruto, did you confess to Sasuke yet?" Shino said. "Um, guys, I'd rather not talk about this right now, b-besides don't ya have a p-party to celebrate?" I answered, slowly feeling my eyes sting. "Naruto talk to us, we could tell when you walked in that you're upset." Kiba said, "Did he reject you?" _Oh god, just thinking something like that hurts, _"n-no, he didn't exactly reject me" I said, "Because I didn't exactly tell him." "What do ya mean?" Kiba asked. "I mean when I went to go pick him up he asked where we were going and when I told him, again, and said that he should be happy about this he said 'why should I go? I'm not some faggot'." I said, "So technically I was rejected before I even said anything to him." "Oh god, Naruto, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have forced you to explain that." Kiba apologized. "N-no no it's okay, you asked a question and I gave you an answer." I replied, "Now let's get back to the party before people worry about you two!" _And so I don't have to think about it anymore…_

**Naruto:** Wow, Sasuke's a douche in this chapter!

**Angelchan2012:** Darn it Naruto! Don't give it away!

**Sasuke:** Too late, yes readers there will be more than one chapter, so look out for chapter two soon.

**Angelchan2012:** Wow, Sasu-san, you did something for me without me asking you! How sweet!

**Sasuke:** That was just so you don't make me look like a douche in the next chap.

**Naruto:** ….you're still a douche…

**Angelchan2012: **Can we stop saying that word now? Thank you! Oh, ya this is also my first attempt at a multi-chap story! Guys…

**Sasunaru:** Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Hey readers! Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

**-Naruto's POV-**

_And so I don't have to think about it anymore…_

After we finished our conversation, Kiba unlocked the door and we walked out. I trailed behind thinking. _Should I tell him? What if he rejects me right away? What if we never speak to each other again? Maybe I am better off alone; no one's ever loved me before, why should they now?_ I sighed and shook those thoughts from my mind. I slowly walked over to the bar, sat on a stool and ordered a drink, to wash away my pain.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

After seeing Kiba, Shino, and finally Naruto leaving the restroom I wondered what they said that got Naruto so depressed. _Should I talk with him? Na, it's none of my business. _I shrugged it off and went to go talk with Sakura, who was sitting with her girlfriend Ino. "Hey, do either of you know what's up with Naruto?" I ask. "No," says Ino, "why?" "Well, he looks all depressed and I thought maybe one of you knew why. He's been acting strange lately around me and I don't know why." Came my response. "Well, we don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?" Sakura answered. With that I shrugged and made my way to him, _I just hope he answers my questions. He's also drinking a lot more than he should._

**-Sakura's POV-**

"Do you think he's finally taken the hint?" I ask, looking over at Ino. "Doubt it, Naruto's been giving him hints for three years, I doubt the idiot has noticed the hints though." She replied, drinking her margarita. "Ya," I sighed, "I just hope Naruto's okay, and I guess he's thinking that Sasuke doesn't like him." _I hope he doesn't get hurt._

**-Naruto's POV-**

I sat on my stool, crying silent tears. _I guess he doesn't like me after all. I gave him three years worth of hints, maybe he noticed 'em but this is his way of saying 'no'. _Wiping away my tears I reach for my drink but freeze when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Naruto," came the calm voice, "we need to talk." "A-about wh-what Sasuke?" I ask. _I hope he didn't notice my voice sounding like I was crying. _He slowly took my outstretched hand and guided me outside of the party. "Well, you took the time to drag me out here, what is it?" I asked, trembling slightly as he squeezes my arm gently.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

_What's he shaking so much for? Is he scared of me?_ "What's the matter Naruto? You seem more distant to me lately, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing's wrong Sasuke." Naruto whispered, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry if I have seemed distant to you, sorry." "Naruto, look at me," I said, lifting his chin with my hand, "You're lying, I know there's something wrong and you're not telling me, what is it?"

**-Naruto's POV-**

_Oh, it's nothing just that I wanted to be your boyfriend for the past three years! _I screamed in my head. "I told you Sasuke, nothing is wrong, okay? Thanks for your concern." With that I turned around and started to walk back to the party.

**-Normal POV-**

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and turned him back to face him. "Come on Naruto, I know something's wrong, why won't you just tell me?" he asked. "Because you don't need to worry about me or anything that deals with me!" he yelled. "Stupid Dobe, I care for you and want to help you! Why don't you let someone who cares help you with your problems!" Sasuke shouted, more harshly than he meant to.

**-Naruto's POV-**

_He cares? No, he probably doesn't even know…I just wanna die right now. _"Let go, Sasuke." I whispered, pulling my arm back slightly. "No." Sasuke growled, "You aren't telling me anything and I want to know what's wrong." "Did you ever think that for the past three years you could have been able to figure out why I'm feeling upset now?" I shouted, "I gave you as many hints as I could and tonight, I figured out that you would never want to be with someone like me so I'm dropping this conversation!" with that I left inside the party and locked myself in the restroom.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I glared at him and said, "No. You aren't telling me anything and I want to know what's wrong." "Did you ever think that for the past three years you could have been able to figure out why I'm feeling upset now?" he screamed, "I gave you as many hints as I could and tonight, I figured out that you would never want to be with someone like me so I'm dropping this conversation!" I stared at him wide eyed and watched him go back inside the party. _What have I done? He liked-__**loved**__ me this whole time and I never noticed? How stupid am I?_ I walked back inside the party to look for him.

**-Normal POV-**

"Hey, did you guys see where Naruto went?" Sasuke asked Kiba and Shino. "Ya he went to the restroom, he seemed pretty upset. What'd you say to him?" Kiba asked. "Wait, you mean you guys knew?" Sasuke asked, stunned. "Of course we knew, everyone knew about his crush on you for the past three years, well everyone except _you_ knew." Kiba replied, disappointment in his voice. Sasuke just stared at them in shock.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I just stared at them, shocked. _**Everyone knew**__? I never knew…he said he gave me three years to try and figure it out, and then with what I told him earlier…Oh my gosh…He probably hates me now, just because I was so clueless…_ I ran over to the restroom and knocked on the door. "Naruto? Are you in there?" I asked, concerned. I pressed my ear to the door and listened, I could barely hear his sobs on the other side. "Naruto, come on out." I said. "No! I don't want to!" he shouted, "Please, for me?" I asked.

**-Naruto's POV-**

I was stunned at what I heard. _Did he just say 'please' to me? So maybe he __**does**__ care…Maybe it won't hurt to go out there for a lil' bit…_ I quietly got up and washed my face in the sink. I looked in the mirror and say that my eyes weren't as puffy from the crying and unlocked the door. "Come in," I said. "Naruto, listen, about what I said earlier in the car…I'm sorry…I'm also sorry that I never realized your feelings either…Naruto, I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Sasuke said slowly, his head hung. I stared at him, shocked, "S-Sasuke, listen, it's okay if you don't return my feelings, I kinda figured you wouldn't after three years, so I decided to give you some space and hope you find that special someone." Came my reply, when I finished saying it, his head snapped up and he stared at me, stunned by what he heard. "Naruto, why?" He asked. "Why what?" I questioned. "Why fall in love with me? I mean, I'm not the greatest guy in this town, you and I both know that." He stated. "I fell for you because you are a good person, you're funny, smart, and you also know how to kick a person's ass pretty well." I chuckled. _Well, I __**fell**__ for you, but I guess….not anymore…_

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"Wait, you said 'fell' what does that mean?" I asked worried, _does that mean he gave up? I hope he didn't. He can't! _"Well, I guess it means I don't need to bother chasing you anymore." He sighed, a tiny smile on his face. _He's lying; he's only smiling to hide his pain._ "You're lying, Naruto." I stated bluntly. He opened his eyes and dropped the smile, "N-no I-I'm not!" he said, "I'm just saying…that you don't need me bothering you anymore, and I won't. You don't have to worry about me, okay?" he asked, placing that lying smile on his face again. "Naruto, I have to worry about you, I care for you." I said, finally showing my feelings for him, "I love you."

**Angelchan2012:** Oooooo! This is getting good! I hope it ends well!

**Sasuke:** It better end well, I finally told Naruto I loved him!

**Naruto: **0.0…I'm so happy! *cries*

**Angelchan2012:** I don't know Sasuke-kun, I might be mean, but then again, I might not. We'll see…. Anyways, take it away boys!

**Sasunaru:** Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelchan2012: **Well readers, here is the 3rd chapter! Enjoy it! X3

"I love you." Said Sasuke.

**-Naruto's POV-**

I stared at him in shock, and then it finally hit me._ He loves me! He told me he loves me! _"R-really?" I asked, not truly believing what I just heard. "Ya, you heard me Dobe, I love you." He answered, smirking. "I love you too!" I cried, hugging him around the waist, burying my face in his shirt, feeling tears of joy running down my face.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

_Wow, I finally realized what a fool I had been to never realize his feelings toward me or mine towards him. _"I love you too!" Naruto cried, hugging me and burying his face in my shirt. "Naruto," I said, lifting his chin up so we were face to face, "please forgive my stupidity for not realizing my feelings for you earlier." "It's okay," he said smiling with true happiness. With that being said, I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips.

**-Naruto's POV-**

Sasuke slowly leaned forward and we kissed. _Oh my God! He-we're kissing! We're finally kissing! Thank God!_ After we kissed I looked up at him and smiled. Then he said, "Perhaps we should get out of the restroom, I bet the others are worried about us." "Uh…ya, let's go!" I said blushing. We got up and unlocked the door, Sasuke exiting first. He grabbed my hand and held it protectively. I blushed like crazy when I noticed everyone was watching and saw our hands. "Well, well," Kiba said smiling, "Looks like someone finally realized something!" Sasuke glared at him, a slight pink coloring his cheeks. _He looks so cute when he blushes._ I thought, sighing in content.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I looked over at Naruto when I heard him sigh and saw that he did it out of happiness. I smiled at him and he just blushed deeper and looked away, smiling and holding my hand tighter. I then proceeded to drag him out of the party and into his car. "Give me your keys." I said, releasing his hand so that he could give me the keys. "S-sure, but what for?" he asked. "Well, you've been drinking, meaning that you can't operate any vehicles till the alcohol's out of your system." I answered, "Plus, we're going to my place, since it's around here." "Um, o-okay." Naruto answered. Once we got there I carried him bridal style into the house, "Oi, Sasuke, wh-what a-are you d-doing?" he questioned, blushing deeply. I placed him on my bed and whispered into his ear, "You know….you're so cute when you blush like that." He shivered and I chuckled, and then whispered in a husky voice, "It's very…..sexy."

**-Normal POV-**

After Naruto heard that, he grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. Sasuke then used his tongue to prod at Naruto's lips, begging for entrance, which was quickly granted. Naruto moaned when Sasuke snaked one of his hands under Naruto's shirt and started to fondle his nipples. He fondled them until they were hard stubs, enjoying the sexy sounds that came from is uke's mouth.

They then separated for air and to remove the meddlesome clothing. Once Naruto and Sasuke were naked, Naruto looked at Sasuke and blushed, _He's huge and hotter naked_! Seeing this, Sasuke smirked and said, "Bet you've dreamed of stuff like this huh?" "Che, cocky bastard," Naruto said, smiling. "Just keep thinking about my cock don't cha?" Sasuke replied, nibbling on Naruto's earlobe. "Just-Ah! Just shut up…Ahhh!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke then placed butterfly kisses along Naruto's jaw line, while rubbing their erections together, causing both to moan in pleasure. Sasuke placed a kiss at the base of Naruto's throat and bit down, causing his uke to moan and left a red mark on said spot.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, arching his back when Sasuke began to slowly pump his neglected member, "Ahhh!" "What is it Naruto? You said my name and now you're just making beautiful noises…" Sasuke purred. "Sh-shut up! Ahhh...oh god, S-Sasuke…" Naruto panted, "Just take me already!" "As you wish, Dobe." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke stuck three fingers to Naruto's mouth and uttered, "Suck." Of course Naruto complied, sucking on the fingers and coating them with saliva. Naruto also nibbled on them, causing Sasuke to let out a throaty moan and make him harder, if that was possible. When he thought they were coated enough, Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto's mouth with a 'pop'. He proceeded to tease his uke's entrance, and slowly slid a finger in, pausing when he heard Naruto hiss in pain.

"It'll get a lot better soon enough, I promise." Sasuke told him in an assuring voice, slowly stroking his uke's member to make him forget the pain. "O-okay…Sasuke…" Naruto stammered. Sasuke then began to vigorously pump Naruto's erection, making him moan and writhe in pleasure, also allowing him to slip in another finger without it hurting. Sasuke began a scissoring motion with his fingers, adding a final finger inside of his love. He then curled his fingers in search of that one spot that would make his love see white.

"Ahhh...Oh god, Sasuke…a-again…d-do that a-again…" Naruto moaned arching his back in pleasure. Sasuke chuckled, "So I guess I found it huh?" He began to tease that spot repeatedly, watching his love writhe and thrash under him. "Uhhh…Sasuke….I-I'm gonna…" Naruto moaned, loving the feeling his seme was giving him, but when said seme removed his fingers, Naruto whimpered in loss of the delicious feeling. "It's okay, something else is gonna go there…" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, causing the latter to blush a deep red.

Sasuke placed his erection at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed in, moaning, "God…Naruto…so tight…" He quickly kissed away the tears on Naruto's face and waited, allowing his love to adjust. After a few moments, Naruto experimentally moved his hips, causing Sasuke's erection to hit his prostate, "Oh GOD!" Naruto screamed. "Sasuke…go…" With that, Sasuke slowly pulled out and thrust back in, hitting his love's prostate again. Soon enough they were at a quick pace back and forth, in and out, again and again.

"Sasuke…I'm close…" Naruto exclaimed, "Me too…" Sasuke grunted, reaching between them to grab Naruto's weeping member and pump it in time to the thrusts. "Oh…oh Sasuke…I'm gonna…SASUKE!" Naruto cried, his seed shooting out and covering both their chests. With Naruto's wall clamping around his member, Sasuke came inside, grunting "Naruto!"

Sasuke pulled out of his love and lied down next to him, Naruto snuggling against his chest. Just before he fell asleep, Sasuke felt water on his chest and looked down to realize Naruto was crying. "What's wrong love?" he asked. "N-nothing," Naruto replied smiling, "It's just that-it's good to know that I've finally found that special someone who cares as much for me as I do for him." Sasuke sighed smirking and said, "Naruto, I've always cared for you, even before I realized my true feelings, you are, and will always be my special someone." Naruto looked up at him in surprise and smiled a smile of true happiness.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I love you too, Naruto….And I always will…" Sasuke answered, before leaning in and giving Naruto a small but passionate kiss.

**Angelchan2012:** *cries* that was so cute! I loved it!

**Naruto:** Quick question: Why the hell was I the uke?  
**Sasuke:** Just shut up. You know you enjoyed it as much as I did.

**Naruto:** *blushes* s-so?...uhg, never mind, it was pretty hot.

**Sasuke:** *smirks* you know, I could probably go for another round…

**Naruto: ***smiles* me too…

**Angelchan2012: **O.O *nosebleed* Not here!

**Sasunaru:** you don't seem to mind…

**Angelchan2012: **…..0.0 maybe, but still! Please review so that way they can have some privacy, quickly!


End file.
